My One and Only
by Umm.I Guess
Summary: Ashley meets a girl that just might be the one. Will it work out? Or will a certain someone get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So this is a new story that I've had in mind for a while. I will write a chapter for Just Want To Be Loved but this story is all that's on my mind now. Sorry for the hiatus but I had to do it for school. Summer is soon so expect more.**

* * *

So I'm waiting…again. She's late, well she's always late. I don't see how I'm supposed to think she's trying to commit to us if she's never able to show up on time. I guess I should elaborate on who I'm talking about; my bait Spencer Carlin. Well maybe I should take it back further than that. It all started at a club 3 months ago.

"Hey Ashley," Aiden says walking over to the table I grabbed in club 'Bang' which was our usual clubbing spot.

"Hey Aiden! What's up?" I respond, standing to give him a hug.

For some reason he keeps staring at me weird, especially as of late. I hope he didn't develop feelings for me again; he probably thinks I'm ready for another  
try in our long over romantic relationship because I just got out of one. Oh yea! I forgot I'm bi, but as of late I've been leading towards the women side since guys are such douche bags. I'm never single for long so he probably will try and swoop in to save the single damsel in distress soon.

"Hey guys," my sister, Kyla, says walking over. I haven't seen her in a few days. She's been busy teaching acting classes to young talents at a recreational center for an upcoming play they're producing.

"Hey baby sis," I love that she's younger, albeit by 10 months.

"So have you guys been waiting long," she says directing her question to both Aiden and I.

"Nah not really…we just got here," Aiden answers for the both of us. Man I hate that! I have a mouth too.

"Well I'm going to go to the bar to scope out some hotties! You guys want anything?" Kyla's been single far too long; I should help her scope out potentials.

"Hey Ky, check your 3 o'clock," this guy looks nice enough. Kyla's loves that I'm bi because I have damn good taste in both sexes, even though she only cares about one of the two.

"Good catch sis! I'll be right back," hopefully he's a good one; you can never be too sure these days.

"So Ash do you—," I immediately zone out from Aiden as I see the hottest creature I've ever seen, girl or guy.

She's taller than me by a few inches, but not much. She has nice, long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes that can be spotted miles away. She has sleeve tattoos covering both arms but I can't tell what they are of. She's wearing a plain white V-neck with blue jeans, and blue and white Nikes. Blue boxers peek out from her jeans, giving off a sexy butch appeal. The only problem I see is that there are like 50 girls flocking around her ever since she walked into the club. She's smiling flirtatiously at them all. She looks up and eyes me spotting her; I guess I wasn't being as subtle as I thought I was. I smile a soft closed lip smile at her, letting her know I was aware of her presence. She winks at me and walks to the bar with her flock surrounding her.

"Damn," I whisper, feeling as if a lifetime had passed me by when really it was only about a minute.

"So what do you say?" Aiden says trying to bring my attention back to the conversation he was trying to start with me. Why did we invite him again? He's cool but he can be annoying when he acts all lovey-dovey and what not.

"Umm…what were you saying," I guess I should pretend to care; he was probably asking me out for the millionth time.

"I was saying maybe one day next week, when you have time, —if maybe you wanted to—well you know like go somewhere," Told ya he was asking me out again.

Just as I was about to respond, the goddess walks over.

"Hey I'm Spencer," the goddess, or I guess Spencer, says sliding into our booth.

"Uhh hey…" Aiden delivers with a glare, no doubt pissed about Spencer's interruption.

"Hi, I'm Ashley," I say obviously flirting. I slide closer to her and outstretch my hand to meet hers.

"Very nice to meet you Ashley," she says smiling cutely, "Would you perhaps want to dance?" she asks.

I'm not one for saying no so I immediately accept telling Aiden I'll be right back. He nodded dejectedly, I almost feel bad but he really needs to get a clue. Spencer leads me to the dance floor as the DJ spins a mix on Nicki Minaj's "Starship." I love this song so naturally I start doing a sort of hip sway. I was a cheerleader in high school so I was fit with a nice figure and could hold my own to any beat. Spencer grabs hold of my waist and places her head into my neck, slowly killing me. She breathes me in lightly and I feel a certain area of my body get warmer and moist.

"God you smell so good," she breathes out, grinding harder into me when the classic "Dutty Wine" song comes on. She holds me tighter and I, unknowingly, stop dancing overwhelmed by the sensations she's giving me.

"You're simply intoxicating," she says starting to lightly kiss my neck. That feels delicious.

"Hey Spencer! I didn't know you were going to be here tonight," this thirsty skank says, bumping into to me to separate me from Spencer.

"Oh hey Keisha, yeah I was just chillin' looking for a good time," Spencer responds, putting her hand on my lower back while I glare at this irrelevant.

"Well, you know I could give you a good time babe," Keisha responds, smiling at MY new boo.

"Keisha look, we had a good time together I admit—a great time," Spencer starts, ending her sentence with a look towards Keisha's breast. I shove her in the ribcage to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Oh uhh—yeah," she clears her throat, "but you knew what was up before we got into it," she finishes breaking the girl's heart; you can clearly see it on her face. Obviously Spencer gets around.

"God Spencer you are just so damn evil! First you seduce me knowing that I was in a relationship, then we start something with the best sex I've ever had for a few weeks, and now you drop me just like that?" Keisha says beyond pissed. I'd say she's pretty irate.

"I'm sorry but you knew what I was about," Spencer says calmly. Woah! That just threw me off; I don't want to be another notch in her belt. I'm really starting to like Spencer, which is weird since I've known her for all of an hour. I made a decision to not give my goodies away so easily, I'm going to make her work for it. If she wants me bad enough, she'll play the game. If not, then on to the next one.

"Whatever Spencer, don't call me when you want this back," Keisha says walking off swinging her hips sexily as she goes. Which pisses me off because Spencer just stares hypnotized. I shove her again and she gives me a sort of apologetic smile, to which I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about that babe, she's just a little upset she'll get over it," Spencer says pulling me into her again.

"Mhm, something tells me that won't be the last time that happens tonight," I say with a little attitude in my voice. I really don't like to be played for a fool; it happened in my last relationship and that didn't end on the best of terms. Let's just say that I was cheated on multiple times so I'm a bit tough on trusting just anyone.

"Well maybe, but how about we split so we won't be present if it does," she says being all cute. But I need to stay strong or else I'll give it away in ten minutes.

"Umm…how about no?" take that you sexy nymph!

"Are you really going to play hard to get right now? Because I can tell you want me just as bad as I want you. I may be cocky but I think I have good reasoning to be," Spencer says reminding me why I like alpha females again; that sentence just turned me on to the extreme.

"Look Spencer obviously you play the field well, and yes I'm attracted to you. But I won't be dicked around. It happened many times before and I refuse to get hurt again. You seem like hurt is all you bring so maybe it is best that we go out our separate ways," I say sincerely hoping I sounded as sure as I wanted to be. For a moment I see a mix of disappointment and hurt behind her eyes. The disappointment I understand, but the hurt look confuses me.

"Look Ashley to be honest I was hoping we could just get out of here and go talk or something. This may be hard to believe, especially from someone with my reputation, but I looked at you when I walked in and felt something I'm not used to feeling; something more than just physical attraction. I actually want to get to know you. Yes, I did expect you to be a little easy with the way you were responding to my advances, but I understand that I need to go a little slower with you. I mean you should be honored that I haven't walked away after that speech you made," Spencer states ending her speech with a smirk. I should be put off with her huge ego but to be honest I like a little arrogance and she seemed to say it just to end on a funny note, not to insult me.

"Well I can say that I'm surprised but I think I can at least give you a date since I'm not giving you anything else," I smile my nose crinkling smile in her direction.

So that started an intense budding of our relationship, which started off as more of a friendship. We met up three or four times a week when we had time in the evening to just get to know each other; this took place for weeks. I've found out a lot of stuff that we have in common: we both like R&B a lot, we both play several instruments, we grew up with similar backgrounds (she was the basketball, soccer, and lacrosse star at her school; I was the head cheerleader at mine). I also found out a lot of stuff that is good know about her: she's 24, a year older than me; she has two brother, one of whom is adopted; she owns her own business (which was a bit mysterious because she wouldn't tell me exactly what the business was); she is rich from several generations back but hates to use her money excessively. Oh and the biggest shocker was she was born with a penis, which actually excited me to no end. She says no one she ever knew had a problem with it considering she has always been good in bed; it was just a little shocking at first to most. And that's what had led us up to this point.

"Hey there sexy lady," I hear behind me. Finally she shows up ten minutes late, better than usual but still late.

"You're late," I say curtly, a bit fed up with her tardiness.

"Sorry I got a bit caught up with a customer at work," she says coming closer and pulling me into her for a kiss. I love when she grabs me like she does, it's so sexy. But I'm still mad.

"You're always getting caught up! You are never on time when we make plans to meet up. I'm honestly getting sick of it," I say trying to sound as serious as possible. This shit is ridiculous. There is only so much one can take.

"Alright, alright woman! It won't happen again, I promise," she says kissing me again, except this one last much longer; we only starting kissing about two weeks ago. We pretty much started to make out in front of this little twenty-four hour diner we meet up at. I usually don't do this much PDA but its' like 9 o'clock so no one's really around.

"Let's go in, I'm starving," Spencer says wrapping her hand around my waist. We go inside and order our usual burger and fries while I get a strawberry milkshake, and Spencer gets a Dr. Pepper. We get our food and begin eating with a little conversation here and there.

"That was delicious! you want to get out of here?" Spencer says breaking our comfortable silence streak.

"Yea let's go to yours its closer," I respond. Plus her condo is nice to look at and live in. We chill back and forth between my place and hers considering we don't live far apart; about a 15 minute drive. We both have condos with the money we have, but I like hers more because she doesn't have a roommate. I love Kyla but sometimes she could be a maddening cock block. We get in her blue bodied and white striped mustang and speed off to her place.

There's some history behind this car. She built it all built herself, at first for speed racing but know she's older and got out of that activity after a few bad arrest. Oh yea! I forgot to mention she's been arrested all of five times. The first for two theft of a car at age 15, with her parents money she just got twenty hours of community service. The third one was for street-racing at 17, which got her a two week stint in a juvenile detention center, per request from her parents (they did not approve of her many run-ins with the law and wished to halt her rebellious antics). The fourth was for possession of marijuana and underage drinking, again at age 17, which sent her to the women's state penitentiary, again per request from her parents. That didn't scare her in the least. She told me that she actually made a lot of friends there and manipulated the guards; even had sex with some of the inmates and some guards. The fifth time was at age 20, when she got caught selling drugs. She said it was for a friend, but I think there was more to it than that. She was, or maybe still in, a self-made gang called the "Fuck You Crew" which started as a joke but stuck. She had a good life at home but the streets just called to her, she once told me.

Before I know it we are at her place and she's already by my side of the door. "Aye baby lets go, you've been staring into space for like ten minutes," Spencer says with her cute whining voice. I get out of the car and we head up to her soundproof penthouse. Did I mention she's never brought one of her conquest here, therefore I feel pretty damn special. She opens the door and we enter.

"Whoop whoop lets get naked!" Spencer yells grabbing me and pulling me onto the couch with her. I land on top of her and her hands land on top of my ass. Lately I've let her get a little touchier with me. It's getting harder and harder trying to not do the nasty with her. I lean down to kiss her which leads to more kneading of my ass. I straddle her waist and place my arms on either side of her head. She's normally always the top but she recently told me she secretly likes when girls take charge for a bit. I lean back down to kiss her and her hands move up my back, gliding my shirt up with them.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Spencer mumbles against my lips. She's so hot! It's like she's a guy but with a girl's face and personality; I get the best of both worlds. She has no breasts, but a flat chest instead with a six, almost eight, pack set of abs.

I know for sure I'm not giving it up tonight but we can at least head to third base. She grabs me and pulls me up by my ass, flush against her body. I wrap my legs around her waist and go back to kissing her. She has the softest lips, nice and plump looking.

"God I love your ass," she mumbles into our kiss. She's not lying, she stays grabbing my ass even when we're not making out. I smile in return for her compliment and resume my ravenous attack on her neck, sure to leave hickies. I tell her I do it by accident but I'm pretty sure she knows it's a sort of marking of my territory. We get to her bed and she's back on top as we lay down on her comfortable ass bed. She grinds her pelvis into me and I accept with a warm welcome by spreading my legs a little. I love strong thighs and her thighs are amazing. I feel her penis getting a little hard and I feel it's time to release it from its captive. But first I need to feel her abs against mine. I push her up and she leans backs on her legs, already knowing what I want. I sit up and rid myself of my shirt, but keep my black lacy bra on. I begin to unbutton her blue polo shirt and raise it up from her waist. She throws her arms up and finishes taking it off for me; all the while I trace her strong biceps back down to her waist. She told me she had a lot of time on her hands when she was in jail so she usually worked out and bench pressed a ton. That added with her athleticism in high school and she was pretty ripped; just like I mentioned a guy's body with a girls face and personality. Next, I grab for her belt and undo it. I pull it from her jeans and throw it somewhere. I unbutton her jeans, but I feel her hands grab mine. This isn't the first time I've seen her penis or touched it, but it excites me all the same.

"Whoa there! One question: will I need a condom for whatever we are about to do? Because I haven't bought any in awhile," Spencer asks me with a devilish grin on her face.

"Actually nevermind, carry on…I don't mind you having my babies," she adds which causes me to let out a giggle. I wouldn't mind that either but not this soon. I grab her and pull her back down to kiss more. We kiss for a few more minutes, which I could do forever, when I feel her fingers begin to play with the waistline of my jeans. She unbuttons them then grabs the hem of my jeans and slides them off, leaving me in my matching lacy panties all the courtesy of Victoria's Secret. Her hands stay on my waist as she gently nibbles on my neck. Because her frame is so big I look like a wounded animal underneath her. Once she jokingly lifted me up, back and butt in her hands, while lying on her back as an exercise. She sucks on my neck heavily arousing me. She moves down and grabs my breasts in her hand and kneaded them softly while kissing them lightly. She lifts me up and unhooks my bra, also something we've gotten to before. She moves her attention to my left boob and gently kneads the other one. I throw my head back against the pillows moaning at the sensation. She finishes her menstruations on my left boob and gives the same treatment to my right. She moves down my body kissing each destination she comes into contact with. The thing I love about her is how much attention she pays to my body, like it's a temple that needs to be worshipped and cherished. I feel her kiss my panty clad shaven mound and grab her head letting her know how good it feels. I'm seriously rethinking this waiting to go all the way thing; I don't think I can take much more. Suddenly she pulls up and looks at me with her darkened blue eyes.

"Jesus Ash I don't think I can take much more of this holding out shit. You are killing me here! I've never—and I mean NEVER— have gone this long without sex. It's surprising that I've held out for this long, which isn't really long at all but sure feels long to me," Spencer says rambling cutely in an even voice.

"Spence trust me I know that you're frustrated. Trust me I am to, I just don't think we should move to that part of our relationship so soon," I say suddenly becoming insecure.

"Unless you just want to hurriedly get into my pants and then do your disappearing act," I accuse harshly, getting into my feelings.

"Whoa Whoa! Where did that come from? I was just being honest; you didn't have to attack me. You know how I feel about you I don't understand why you're acting this way," Spencer replies in a confused and hurt voice. I guess I delivered a low blow by adding that last sentence. I know she's really trying with me considering all that she's done with me that she hasn't done with any other girl.

"I know, I'm sorry I just—I don't want to get hurt again Spencer and you seem like the only one capable of that these days," I say looking down finding the bed sheets very interesting right now. I feel Spencer's finger under my chin lifting my head up. She leans forward and gently, almost ghostly, kisses me. It's not aggressive or rushed but patient and loving.

She whispers in my ear, "I could easily fall in love with you too Ashley Davies, don't forget that," and kisses me temple. I lean my forehead against hers and just relish in the moment hoping that I can open my heart to her, because Spencer Carlin can easily become my one and only.

**Hope you all enjoyed! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

So after that night Ashley and I have been pretty solid, and that was a few weeks ago. She's opening up more and I think I'm really beginning to fall for her. Never, and I mean never, did I think I would want to settle down with anyone. I wasn't afraid to get hurt, I just couldn't imagine being with one person for half of my life; especially with so many hot girls existing. I've only ever cheated on my girlfriends, something I'm not too proud of now that I'm trying to get with Ash. I need to force her to trust and believe that I'm in this relationship for the long run. I'm not keeping any options open, which is unusual for me considering I always have had a girl on the side in most of my relationships.

I feel Ash, quietly, try and slip out of the bed but I feel her nonetheless. She slept over last night after we came back from the movies and were too tired to drive. The thing I love about Ashley is she's so domestic. I mean my girl cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner for me. She waits on me too, not that I expected her to. She once stated that she's becoming like her mother "all house-wifey and shit." I don't mind, I like being taken care of. Anyways she slips out of bed and heads to the bathroom first to do her morning routine and then walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. I look at the clock and notice it's only 9:27 AM, which is too early for me to be up since I'm not a morning person at all. Ashley gets up early all the time because she works at an interior design thingy place. She explained to me what she does but I believe I was staring at her ass the whole time she was talking. The gist of it is: she designs people's places and gets paid a lot to do it. She's good at what she does and her expertise is widely sought out for. I lay in bed thinking about her some more and decide to just get up after about ten minutes. I go into my master bathroom and brush my teeth, and take a nice warm shower. I finish up and dry off, then head to my closet with my towel wrapped around my waist to find something chill to wear. I walk to the smallest dresser in my walk-in closet and pull open the first drawer. I pull out some red plaid boxers and slide them on. I hear a door open behind me so I turn around and see Ash walking into the room wearing my button up shirt I was wearing last night and her blue lacy underwear…so hot!

"Hey babe, I didn't hear you get up," she says walking over to me to greet me with a morning kiss. She comes over to me and wraps her arms underneath mine and places them around my back, pulling us as close together as possible. I lean down as she leans up and we meet in the middle to share a bliss-filled kiss. Her lips are seriously like a drug. She pulls back and smiles her nose crinkling smile up at me.

"It smells good up in here, what'd you do rob IHOP?" I jokingly ask her. My girl has mad cooking skills.

"Ha-ha no, I practically made a feast though. I figured you would be hungry since you always are…" she trails off with a giggle. It's true I am always hungry; I like food…a lot!

"Yeah I am babe. Damn, you know how to take care of your boo," I respond into her neck, breathing her in. She smells like honey and strawberries, simply delicious.

"Always, please don't put anything else on you look hot," Ash says standing up on her toes to kiss me. I was still only in my red boxers but I was happy to oblige since she loves me naked.

"Mhm, okay then I guess my outfit is decided," I reply picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen. She feels so small against me that I love holding her. I walk into the kitchen and see enough food to feed an army,

"Damn baby you went all out," I smile in her direction.

"Well you know when I'm happy I cook," Ash replies smiling guiltily. She walks over to the marble counter and fixes us plates that include: fried eggs, hash potatoes, sausage, French toast (way better than pancakes if you ask me), bacon, biscuits, cinnamon buns, and coffee and orange juice for the drinks. She grabs her plate while I grab my own and we walk over to the couch. She sits down and directs me to sit between her legs on the floor, so I do. I dig right in and polish off the food in about fifteen minutes, while Ashley takes like thirty.

"That was scrumptious babe," I say so she knows how much I appreciate her.

"Yeah it was, I did good!" she replies gloating. I can't cook for shit so I would've had to eat some cereal or a pop tart or something.

"We need to get to the grocery store because you have, like, no food left," Ash tells me. By the way I never go shopping. Ash has been doing it for me since we've been going together; I hate the long lines and the fifty million different aisles.

"Yeah okay, we'll go tomorrow," I say relaxing into her. After I eat a big meal I get mad sleepy. That plus we got up way to early; I need to take a nap. I get up on the couch and put my head in her lap. She begins to run her fingers through my hair with her left hand and changes the channel on the TV with her right.

"Mhm that feels good baby," now I'm starting to get aroused. It's crazy how easy it is for her to get me heated by just a simple touch; something I've been experiencing with her more than ever before.

I lean up and begin to kiss her softly. The kiss soon turns heated and she lies back while I slip between her legs. I grab the back of her thighs and kiss her deeper by slipping my tongue into her mouth. She sucks on my tongue while reaching up to unbutton my shirt that she has on. She peals it off her shoulders tantalizingly slow. I kiss down her neck and delicately suck on her collarbone.

"Mhmm that feels so good baby," Ash moans threading her fingers through my hair. I lick her bra clad breasts and move even lower. I dip my tongue in to her naval and swirl it around teasingly. She throws her head back urging me lower with, almost silent, curse words.

"Shit Spence go lower," As you wish. I suck on her skin probably leaving hickies in the most random of spots. I tease the hem line of her panties and peel them back slowly. She smells incredible…

"Whoa whoa—Spence, are we ready for this?" Ash whispers pushing my head away, trying to catch her breath while her eyes tell me she's not even close to being ready to stop. I tend to have that effect on girls.

"Babe c'mon!" I whine, "We've been dry humping for weeks, I think oral is usually the next step," I really don't want to stop here, I'm already way past aroused.

"I know but—what if we get carried away and don't stop there. I want our first time to be more special than this," is it just me or does the first part of Ashley's ramble make us sound like Bella and Edward from twilight? Just saying.

"Oh I can stop believe that," Well maybe.

"Well okay but—," She's cut off by the annoying ringtone coming from her cell phone. She walks over to her bag and answers.

"Oh hey Aiden," that cunt, I swear he's trying to put moves on my girl. I know their history and all and dude really needs to get over her. Kyla gave me all the details and what not, and it's safe to say he's the only one still feeling something there.

"No I'm with Spencer—what? No we are just hanging out," Yea with my head snuggled between her thighs.

"No I can't right now—what? Yes I slept over. What? Ok seriously, are you really trying to act like my dad right now? Because I'm pretty sure you know I have one that's alive and well," he's always in our business. I sometimes go out of my way to make him jealous. Like last week when we all went to club 'Bang' I grinded with Ashley all night, right in front of him. But get this, right when I was sure he was looking I slipped my hands into her shorts and rubbed her for a minute. I could see the hatred in his eyes and I was, no doubt, greatly satisfied by it. Ash gave me a look and grabbed my hand to pull it out but I could tell that she enjoyed it.

"I don't care—whatever Aiden bye!" she ends the call looking frustrated.

"What was that about?" I ask Ashley.

"I don't know! He wanted to hang and when I told him I couldn't because I was chilling with you, he went all ape shit!" she responds. Aww my baby's mad. I stand up from my spot on the couch and walk over to her tipping her head up for a kiss. I really don't know how much more of this idiot I can take. And what scares me is one slip up on my behalf and he's gonna attack it with crazy velocity and take Ash away; which I don't want or need.

"He hates you for whatever reason and it gets on my nerve," Ash says, we are chilling at her and Kyla's place. Kyla's cooking something that smells orgasmic and I'm barely controlling my saliva.

"Well Ash I think we all know the reason," Kyla responds while I stuff my mouth with some of the appetizers she has out. I swear these Davies' girls and their feasts.

"I know but no matter how many times I tell him it's not going to happen he just doesn't want to believe we're over for good," stupid limp dick boys, no wonder I've never been attracted to them.

"Well you've been with Spencer for almost five months, sooner or later it will have to compute," I sure hope so Kyla. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and excuse myself to answer it on their balcony.

"Hello," standard greeting I use.

"Hey Spence," oh shit I could recognize that sultry voice anywhere, its Veronica, this girl I used to go with.

"Hey wassup Ron," our relationship, surprisingly, didn't end badly; I actually thought I was going to be with her longer than I actually was. I met her a year ago and we hit it off immediately. We fucked around for six months; she was a senior in college then. The dean of UCLA called her in to his office one day and offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. He chose her for a yearlong job overseas, helping found schools in third world countries. She's not only intelligent, but she cares about people more than most human beings do. Short story: she took the job but wanted to keep a long distance relationship with me. I didn't want her to go but I also didn't want to hold her back from her dream job. I hurt her when I told her that wouldn't be possible for me; I just didn't think I could be faithful to her while she was a million miles away. I thought I could actually grow to love her, but now that I found Ash I know that it wouldn't have worked out in the long run anyway; unless I didn't meet Ash.

"Nothing much. I'm back in town from my trip and just wanted to catch up with you, I've missed you Spence," Veronica says with that voice that lets me know she wanted to do a little more than just catch up.

"Oh uhh…yeah that would be fine, just let me know when," oh boy, what am I getting myself into? I mean I have no intentions of cheating on Ashley and technically Veronica and I were friends as well as fuckbuddies, so we were always able to hold a friend-like conversation with each other.

"Spence I mean it I—(audible sigh)—I've really missed you," this time I hear more sincerity in her voice and less sexiness.

"Me too, shawty, me too," I really have. She always psychoanalyzed me and helped me realize my innermost fears; fears that I couldn't always admit to myself.

"Alright well I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Call or text me when you're finished and maybe we can chill out tonight," it was only 5 o'clock now, so I would have some time after I left here.

"Okay I'll do that then," we hang up and I head back into the kitchen where Kyla and Ashley were testing the sauce of whatever the main course was.

"Hey baby, who was that?" Ash asks with curiosity laced all through her voice.

"Just an old friend of mine. She's back in town and just wanted to chill or something," I tell her, quickly noticing the flash of jealousy in her eyes. She knows that most of my friends were more than just friends at some point. Hopefully I can keep it in my pants tonight.

After dinner I text Veronica to get her address, and then drive over there. I probably should have arranged this meeting in a public place to halt any feelings of horniness I had. I'm most accurately should be labeled a sex addict, so going without sex for as long as I have with Ashley probably makes me vulnerable to situations where I could possibly get it in. I get to Ron's apartment, which wasn't far from Ash's place. Ron is a nickname that I made up when I got fed up with moaning her long ass name out. I look at my dash and notice it's only 8 o'clock, which is bad considering I'm not nearly that tired and have a lot of energy…a lot of energy. I head to her apartment and knock on the door. About twenty seconds later I see a God sent temptation answer the door. She's barefoot, wearing white booty shorts, and a black wife beater.

After openly checking her out I greet her, "Hey Ron," as I lean in for a hug.

"Hey Spence," she says smiling widely and leaning up to give me a hug. I'm so thankful I have jeans and a long sleeved sweater on because I don't think I'm ready to feel her skin on mine without humping her leg. Veronica is about Ashley's height, with auburn colored hair and blonde highlights. She's white and Costa Rican, which gives her a light brown skin color that is very smooth and creamy. We hug for about thirty seconds. I know it's kind of long but I really did miss her. She has a great personality; very funny and headstrong. We end the hug and I know I need to get away from her as soon as possible.

"So what's been up Spence," she asks me as we head over to her couch in the living room. We sit down but I make sure to keep my distance.

"Nothing much. Been chillin', you know how I do," I say wiping my shoulder twice for effect.

"Haha okay, but word on the street is you've gotten serious with a little someone," Ron says moving a little closer to me on the couch.

"Uhh yea—uhh her—uhh her name is Ashley," damn she's really close to me now. She looks at me knowingly doing her sexy little eyebrow thing.

"Ashley huh? That's cute," she drags her pointer finger down from my shoulder to my wrist.

"Yea, she's great," damnit Spencer stop looking at her lips!

"Do you still have all of those tattoos? The ones on your arms and back?" uh-oh I'm not wearing an undershirt.

"Yea I do, I even got a few more since the last time you've seen me," I reply trying not to flirt back. She asks to see them and I cannot find a way to say no without being awkward, so I take my shirt off to show her. She stands up and moves closer to get a better look at my tats. She touches some of the new ones, admiring the rest on the way. People often compare my amount and style of tattoos to Travis Barker's or MGK's; I don't mind it's not an insult in the least. A lot of my tats are of famous words or lyrics by my favorite artists or authors. I've always wanted to remember the fallen angels, and this is how I choose to do so.

"I like this one the most," Ron says tracing the tat I have of a famous poem by Tupac called "The Rose That Grew From Concrete." It says:

_Did you hear about the rose that grew from a crack in the concrete?  
Proving nature's law is wrong it learned to walk without having feet.  
Funny it seems, but by keeping its dreams, it learned to breathe fresh air.  
Long live the rose that grew from concrete when no one else ever cared._

"Yea?" most people don't even pay attention to this one, so I'm a little surprised by her choice.

"Mhm it describes you exactly. Never afraid to follow your dreams no matter the obstacles. Not afraid to die. You're actually one of the bravest people I've ever met Spencer Carlin," shit that hit home ma.

"You should probably back up before I rape you babe," I'm deadass, I'm about to jump her.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I won't see it as rape then, right?" Veronica says zoning in licking her lips.

"Really though Spence I didn't invite you over here to fuck, I know you have a girl and all. I just really wanted to see you, and you know I'm not a home wrecker. Although I really wish you weren't with someone. I never stopped thinking about you after I left, and my intentions _were_ to come back and pick up where we let off but I see that can't happen now," damn she really looks hurt. I did pine for her a while after she left; she was mad good in bed, one of the best I'd been with.

"I'm sorry Ron, I really am. Trust me, what you felt for me I felt right back so please don't ever feel like I didn't cherish you or our relationship then," despite how it usually turns out I don't like hurting people.

"You should probably go Spence; it was too soon for me. I still have strong feelings for you and I don't want to ruin anything with your new girl," Ron says after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah okay, I'll uhh...catch you later yeah?" I smile, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah we'll hook up later in the week, as soon as I get settled in more," she replies, smiling, while walking me to the door. I hug her goodbye and head to my car. I look over to my passenger seat and see that I left my cell phone in the car the whole time I was there and have a few missed calls and texts. Shit! All from Ashley, who knew I was heading over here after I left hers. I check the texts first and she's just asking me where I am and if I wanted to come over when I was finished here. I delete those and check my voicemail next. Next thing I know I hear a crying Ashley telling me not to bother calling her anymore because she knows what I've been doing this whole time. From that I figured she thought that I was cheating and that's why I didn't answer her texts or calls. Shit I have to go talk to her!

I get to Ash's place in record time and bang on her door, not caring who I wake up. Kyla comes to the door with her robe on.

"Spen—Spencer what on earth is going on? Why the hell is Ashley crying her eyes out in her bedroom?" I explain the situation leaving out bits and pieces about my conversation with Veronica.

"Well alright I believe you, but Ash really thinks you cheated on her. Nevermind she's in her bedroom, probably still awake," I give a hurried thanks and head to Ash's room. I open the door and I see a sobbing Ashley clutching the pillow I usually sleep on, on the side of the bed I sleep on. She didn't hear me come in so I quietly walk over to her and slide in the bed behind her. She lets out a small yelp and sees that it's me grabbing her. She tries to push me off but I just hold on tighter. She finally stops fighting and bawls against me, holding on to my sweater for dear life.

"Why did you do it Spence! We were doing so well I was—," I need to cut her off before she gets ahead of herself.

"Ashley! Listen to me…I didn't cheat in you tonight! Okay, look at me I really didn't!" I say shaking her to get my point across. I explain the cell phone situation to her hoping to calm her down some.

"I want to believe you Spence, I really do. But I smell her on you!" She all but screams the last part.

"Ash I gave her a hug! Am I not allowed to hug other girls?" I'm really trying to keep my temper but this is getting a little ridiculous. I haven't given her any reason to think that I was cheating on her since we've been together.

"Fine take off your clothes! I know you Spence, when you have sex you get rough and have marks all over your body," Really Ash? I have to take off my clothes to prove that I'm not cheating, this shit is cray. If I wasn't so mad I would find that request mad sexy.

I do as she requests and peel off my sweater. She stands up off the bed and scans my chest and back, looking for nonexistent scratches. I then unbuckle my jeans to pull them off. Once I'm completely butt naked and checked over, Ash sits on the bed and puts her head in her hands. I stand looking at her with disappointment.

"I'm—I'm sorry Spence. You just weren't answering your phone and I immediately thought the worst. I jumped to conclusions and I'm so sorry," Ash apologizes with a few tears running down her face.

"I really wish you would just trust me Ash. I haven't cheated on you and I never will. I'm trying to do the right thing by you, but if this is how it's going to be I want out right now," I reply sliding my boxers and jeans back on. She stands up and launches on to me and tells me that's not what she wants at all. I just hug her back equally as tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispers against my lips as we begin to kiss. She mumbles those words in between kisses and I start to simmer down as I get more into it. We fall back on her bead and I'm already hard for her. Plus, she's only wearing panties and a small tight tank top. She switches our positions so now she's on top and begins to suck on my neck. She finds my neck and I moan out grabbing her head in pleasure. She kisses down my chest and gets to the hem of my jeans, I get really excited for what I think is about to happen. I'm not even mad anymore, and if this is how she makes up for her accusations I'm game.

She unbuttons my jeans and pulls the two halves back. It's no mystery that I'm hard, and I feel my body getting warmer with anticipation. She looks up at me and smiles. I give her a grin and get comfortable for what was about to happen. She pulls out my penis and looks at it with astonishment. I am a little on the large side and I'm pretty sure she's imagining how it would fit inside of her, as most girls do upon first glance. A solid 8 ½ inches, pretty thick as well, stands out from my boxers. She looks at it with a little more trepidation but then I see the desire grow in her eyes. She slowly licks the head up and down for a few seconds, and then moves down on it more. She takes a good four inches in her mouth trying to, bit by bit, fit it in. She glides my dick in and out of her mouth, taking in more and more as she goes. In no time she has the whole thing in her mouth and I feel it hitting the back of her throat as she sucks it with a smooth vertical motion. I hold the back of her head, guiding it up and down my shaft. God it looks so good in her mouth. I'm about to cum so I let Ash know just in case she doesn't like the taste. She just looks up at me and smiles so I take that as a sign to go ahead and let go. I cum in her mouth and she jerks me off to finish while I just throw my head back, jaw tight and well spent. She snakes up my body and I meet her for a kiss. We kiss passionately and I dwell in the new break in our relationship. An event I expect to occur more in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know its been awhile but my only excuses are my AP exams and laziness. So here's chapter 3! Sorry about the length I simply could not figure out what to write after the sixth page. Enjoy and Please R&R!**

* * *

So after my little freak out last week Spencer and I have been doing well. I was so shocked that we went as far as we did, but I felt she deserved it. I can't say that it didn't turn me on immensely. Today is Monday and sadly I have to get up in ten minutes to go to work. Spencer is laying dead sleep next to me and probably won't wake up for another three hours. I get up to go shower and eat a quick breakfast before I have to head in to the office. Spencer is so lucky to not have to work every day and can decide her hours herself. I kind of wish I opened my own interior design place but I kind of like not handling all the responsibilities of running a company. I quickly end my shower and head to the kitchen to put the coffee pot on. I walk back to my bedroom and see that Spence has changed positions and is now laying flat on her back. She does this when she is about to wake up so I give her five more minutes.

"Hey sleepyhead," I greet when I see that she has opened her eyes, albeit slightly.

"Ugh! What time is it?" Aww she's so cute. She stretches and I hear her bones cracking.

"It's almost 7:30 babe," I tell her.

"Ashley who told you to choose a career that requires you to get up this early?" Spence asks me while yawning.

"Hey I enjoy it! It makes me feel productive," I respond. Plus I've always been an early bird.

"Well I think it blows!" Of course you do Spence you don't have to get up this early every day.

I finish getting ready for work and head to the kitchen to drink some more coffee and eat a croissant. I hear Spencer get in the shower and I wonder why she's getting up right now. I finish eating and clean up my crumbs. Spence comes down the hallway with just some basketball shorts on and I take a minute to admire her toned chest.

"Mhm you smell like strawberries babe," Spencer says moving my hair from my neck and sniffing my skin.

"Thanks baby, it's a new body wash I bought the other day," I tell her as she wraps her arms around my waist and lifts me up onto the counter. She moves to stand between my legs and proceeds to kiss my neck and grab my breast underneath my blouse.

"Mhm you feel so good," Spence says before grabbing the back of my neck to pull me into a fierce kiss.

"Uhh—gosh babe we have—we have to stop, I have to get—to work," I manage to get out. She just deepens the kiss moving her hands to grip my thighs. I try to push her shoulders away but she is just too strong for me.

I'm finally able to push her off with as much strength as I had. I didn't want to stop our activity but I really had to get to work.

"Babe why'd you make me stop?" Spencer asks with a cute pout to accompany it.

"I told you I have to get to work. Are you going to be here when I get home or are you going somewhere?" I ask her, wanted her to just move in but knowing it was way too soon for that.

"Umm…I think I have to make a delivery later today but that's about it. Do we have something planned later?" Spencer asks helping me off the counter.

"Not exactly, I just wanted to know," I tell her finishing the rest of my coffee.

"Well you know we could always just—" I interrupt before she finishes that sentence.

"We are not having sex tonight Spencer Carlin," Even though I really want to.

"C'mon why not," she whines, "We practically already do!" this is true but I still don't know.

"Look I have to get to work, but we'll discuss this later okay," I say trying to reason with her.

"Okay I guess," Spencer responds grumpily.

I go to grab my keys and bag and give Spence one more kiss, then I leave and head to work.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" I say walking into my home looking for Spencer. I dish my keys in the bowl and place my jacket on the jacket-holder thingy.

"In the kitchen!" she yells back. I really didn't think she would be here but I'm not about to complain.

"You really need to stock up on your Oreos babe," Spencer tells me searching through my cabinets looking for those mini hear attacks.

"You really need to bring your own when you come over _babe_. Plus you know I don't eat all of that junk, they're packed with calories that I don't need to take in," I like to be healthy, sue me.

"Yeah yeah, well if you want me to keep coming over here you're gonna need them Oreos or else!" she responds coming over to give me a kiss.

"Or else what?" I say wrapping my arms around her neck and giving her more kisses.

We're interrupted by the doorbell and I move from Spencer to go get it. I'm not expecting any guests so I have no clue who's behind that door. I open the door to find Aiden with Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine.

"Umm hey Aiden, what's up?" I greet while pointing to the bags he's holding.

"Nothing much just wanted to have dinner with my best friend. I haven't seen you in awhile, where ya been?" he tells me entering my apartment after I move aside for him.

"Hello Aiden," Spencer greets him with a smirk. This is so not going to go well.

"_Spencer, _I wasn't aware that Ashley had company right now," Aiden responds while glaring at Spencer and subtly trying to catch my eye at the same time.

"Cut the act, I'm here every day and you know this," I never understood why she didn't like him. I tried so hard to make them get along but she just tells me it's never going to happen, and from the looks he's shooting her I'm guessing he feels the same.

"Alright well Aiden since it looks like you brought enough Chinese for an army how about we all sit down and enjoy the food, yeah?" I sat clapping my hands awkwardly and ushering them to the dining room.

"Yeah I kind of didn't know what you were in the mood for so I bought just about everything," Aiden tells me while suddenly blushing. I guess it is kind of hot in here.

Spencer just mugs him even harder and I brace myself for what's probably going to occur all night.

"Well isn't that _kind_ of Aiden here. Bringing food and shit, you're bound to be someone's bitch later on in life huh?" Spencer says patting Aiden on the back twice. Shit I think I just saw a vein bulge in his neck. Better break this up!

"Alright well this all looks good, so let's dig in!" I grab three plates from the kitchen while quickly sending a quick text message to Kyla to invite her over to help me out. She confirms that she's on her way from work and I bring four plates and cups to the dining room to see Spencer shoulder check Aiden before sitting down. He picks up a plastic fork and throws it at her causing her to rise out of her seat and shove him. Ugh this is going to be a long night!

"Hey cut it out both of you," I yell pushing Spencer away from Aiden. I can only imagine the damage they could do to one another.

"You need to learn how to control this punk and let him know when he's not wanted," Spencer says never taking her eyes off of Aiden.

"Spence I saw you check him first so you need to control yourself and stop acting childish. Now, for some reason both of you don't get along for whatever reason but you need to settle these differences on your on time. Are we clear?" Damn I sounded real domineering just then. I like it!

"Crystal," Spencer tells me grabbing the plates from my hands while still glaring at Aiden.

"Yeah we're clear," Aiden responds grabbing the cups from my hands and glaring right back at Spencer.

I hear a key in the door and I become immediately happy to have Kyla as my sister and roommate. She comes in and by the look on her face I can tell she feels the tension in the room.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyla asks addressing all of us but looking at me for an answer. I mouth '_tell you later_' and she nods.

"Nothing, come join us for dinner," Her presence isn't doing anything for Spencer and Aiden but she sure is making me feel better about the situation.

"Well okay," Kyla comes to sit down at the table and we all dig in. Aiden really did buy everything on the menu: egg rolls, fried dumplings, beef lo mein, chicken and broccoli, sesame chicken, sweet n' sour chicken, and lots of French fries!

"This is good," I say adding everything to my plate.

"Yeah thanks Aid," Kyla says, grabbing some sweet n' sour chicken from the center of the table.

"Welcome. Glad I could be of service," Aiden says but something in his voice leads me to believe there's some kind of double meaning in that.

We all engage in small polite conversation while we eat. Spencer and Aiden quash their beef for now and enjoy the company. After half an hour we're all pretty much done and Kyla and I get up to clear the table. I turn and give Spencer a look that tells her not to start anything with Aiden. She smirks at me and heads to the entertainment area to probably watch some soccer game. Aiden follows and sits in the loveseat while Spencer sits in the chair. Kyla trails me into the kitchen and we begin to wash the dishes and discuss tonight's events.

"Okay so what's going on?" Kyla asks getting straight to the point.

"Well I don't really know. You already know how Aid and Spence hate each other. He came over unannounced and that's when I called you just in case a fight broke out or anything," I explain to Kyla, putting some dried plates in the cabinets.

"And Spencer still hasn't told you why she doesn't like him," Kyla responds.

"Nope and I don't think she ever will. I mean I try to ignore it, but sometimes it's just too much tension you know?" We finish up the dishes and go to join the two children in the living room.

We only have one couch and two chairs and I don't want to upset Spencer by sitting on the couch with Aiden, even though I would've been on the opposite side. Kyla takes the last chair and I move to sit on Spencer's lap. Aiden clears his throat awkwardly while giving me a look that I can't decipher. Spencer must've caught the look because she pulls me further into her while softly kissing my neck. I try not to let out a moan but she's making it really hard not to. She stops kissing my neck when Kyla gives her a look. I don't really know what the look means but Spence just smirks and moves her hands to grip on my waist.

"Are you cold babe?" Spence asks me as she smugly eyes my chest. I hadn't even realized that my nipples had hardened and it's either because of Spencer or I am indeed cold, but something tells me it's the first.

"Shut up," I say in response. She whispers that she's tired and she's going to head home as her cell phone suddenly vibrates. I'm able to sneak a peek and see the name Veronica displayed on the screen. I don't necessarily dislike her; I just don't feel comfortable with her hanging alone with my girlfriend, especially with their history. I met her last week when Spencer and I ran into her at Starbucks. She gave Spence a long hug and I could feel the longing coming off of her in waves. Spencer told me they had a talk and she knows she and I are serious so there's nothing to worry about, but I still do. If we hadn't met, she and Spencer would be together now; that doesn't sit well with me for some reason.

"Hey babe, where were you? I have been trying to get your attention for the past minute," Spencer tells me sliding me off of her lap to stand up.

"Sorry. What were you saying," I ask as she walks over to the door to retrieve her coat and keys.

"I was just saying that I was leaving to go home and chill. Veronica just texted me to ask if I wanted to hang out so I told her I didn't have any plans and she decided to come over and have a few beers with me," I really don't like the idea of this. I trust Spencer but I know the effect she has on girls and this could possibly lead to trouble for us.

Spencer must have noticed my hesitation because she takes my chin into her hand and softly caresses my cheek with her other.

"Hey look at me. Nothing's going to happen okay? I swear," I don't know what to say so I just nod. She leans in to kiss me and I happily take rejoice in the feeling of her lips on mine. She opens the door to leave but not before giving me one final kiss. I walk back over to the chair we just occupied and sigh as I fall into it.

"Where did Spencer go?" Aiden asks me, being nosey.

"She just went to hang with a friend for awhile," I respond sullenly.

"Oh," what was the point of asking me that if that's all he was going to say. I don't understand this guy. Kyla just chuckles at my annoyed expression as we all tune back in to the TV.

"Well it's getting late so I guess I should be heading home," Aiden says addressing both me and Kyla but only looking at me.

"Alright, well thanks for coming over. I had a good time," I say as Kyla nods in agreement.

Aiden gets up off the couch and walks to the door to retrieve his jacket. He pulls me into a hug that makes me sort of uncomfortable with how long it lasts, but I just go with it. He leaves shouting his goodbye to Kyla. I lock the door and turn around to find Kyla staring at me interestingly.

"I think I now understand why Spencer doesn't take to well to Aiden," she says.

"What do you mean?" I respond questionably.

"Aiden still has feelings for you," Wait what?

"And how do you figure that?" I so confused.

"Well for one while we were eating he constantly sent these lovey-dovey looks at you that you didn't notice because you and Spencer were cutely feeding each other. Second while we were watching TV he did the same thing and it only increased in frequency when Spence left," Kyla tells me in a sure voice.

"Wow! I didn't even notice all of that was going on. Well what do I do?" I ask.

"Well that's up to you to figure out but I would handle it sooner rather than later as to not cause any problems between you and Spencer," Kyla tells me. I know she's right but I don't know how to go about telling him that I don't feel the same way without losing his friendship in the process.

"Yeah you're right. No wonder Spence didn't like him from the get go," I respond heading to the living room to turn off the TV and lights. I head to bed even though I feel a bit restless with the new information I just had to take in. I thank Kyla for her excellent observational skills as she passes me to get to her room. I don't know how I feel about this situation but I can only hope that Spence and I can come out strong.

I wait up for Spence to call me but she never does. I'm hoping she just fell asleep and forgot to call me. I don't want to overreact like last time but I just can't help it. I don't want to lose her and I'll take on anyone who tries to come between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter; hope it's as good as the last one. Enjoy and Please R&R**

* * *

It's 9:00 A.M. and I haven't heard a word from Spencer yet. I tried calling her late last night but it went straight to voicemail. I'm trying to stay calm but I don't know how much more calmness I can tolerate.

"Ash if you're so worried, go to her crib," Kyla tells me as she watches me pace back and forth while glancing at the phone every 5 seconds or so.

"Kyla, I don't want her to think I'm a crazed jealous person!" If she thinks that I don't trust her she'll, no doubt, end our five month relationship.

"But you are!" Kyla replies.

"But I don't want her knowing that! C'mon Kyla you've known her for as long as I have, what makes you think she'll keep tolerating my possessive attitude towards her?" I ask her.

"Well she already thinks it's a little hot so," Yea but for how much longer.

I decide to just go over to Spencer's but on the pretense that I'm bringing her breakfast. A little white lie won't hurt anyone. I got in my car and drive the 15 minutes to Spencer's. I park outside her complex and head up to the penthouse suite using the back door. I enter the elevator and press the suite 101 button. I close my eyes praying that I can keep my emotions under control. I hear the ding and open my eyes as the doors open. I get to the door and use the key Spencer gave me to open it.

"Hey Spence!" I call out as I enter the foyer. I hear shuffling but I cannot tell where it's coming from. Then I hear laughter from what I think to be the kitchen, so I head in that direction. When I enter I don't know what to think so I just stand there and sort of look at Spencer and Veronica. Spence wasn't wearing a shirt and was in her basketball shorts. Veronica was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Spencer looked to be in the act of throwing flour on Veronica, while Veronica tries to playfully punch her in the stomach. I clear my throat and they both look over at me. Spencer smiles and comes over to give me a kiss. Veronica stands there awkwardly looking quite guilty if you ask me.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks me grabbing my hand and pulling me further into the kitchen. I manage to give a hint of a smile towards both of them and make a gesture towards the mess.

"Oh we were trying to make pancakes but we managed to get into a batter fight instead," Spencer answers my indirect question.

"Which we should probably start cleaning up," Veronica says smiling and grabbing a dish cloth.

"True shit," Spencer replies, cleaning up beside Veronica.

"Well I brought food but I didn't know Veronica was going to be here so I don't know if there is enough," I say handing the bag of food to Spencer.

"No babe, this looks like more than enough," Spencer tells me grabbing plates for both her and Veronica. I already ate so I just watch to two of them gobble the food down as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"This is good where did you get it Ashley?" Veronica asks me spooning grits into her mouth.

"Oh it's from a deli around the corner from my place," I respond.

"It's delicious babe," Spencer tells me soon after.

They finish up eating and put the dishes in the sink. We all head to the living room and sit on the long couch Spence has. I sit next to Spence while Veronica sits on the floor next to her legs. We watch the news in silence for a bit before Veronica announces that she has to go home to feed her cats.

"Alright let me walk you to the elevator," Spencer offers. I tell Veronica goodbye as she grabs her jacket. I sort of trail behind them and peek out the half open door to see Spencer lean down to give Veronica a hug. Veronica leans up and kisses Spencer's cheek and I watch on chanting '_it means nothing'_ over and over again to myself. The hug lasts a little too long but when I see them separate I run back to the couch. Spencer comes back in and sits down across from me.

"Is there a reason you were watching me tell Veronica bye?" Damn I guess she saw me.

"No, I don't know what you mean," That's right Ashley, deny everything!

"So we're lying now?" I can tell my lack of honestly about my feelings is starting to bother her.

"So we're having sleepovers with our exes now?" I ask with jealousy flowing through my words.

"Cut the bullshit. If you have something to say just say it," Spencer tells me grabbing the remote to turn down the TV.

"Why didn't you call me like you said you would last night? Also you didn't tell me Veronica was spending the night," I spit out rapidly getting straight to the point.

"Are we really starting this jealousy shit again? It's getting really old Ashley," See I knew I should've just let her come to me.

"I'm sorry but I just can't seem to help it Spence! You think I like wondering what you're doing and who you're with all day? It blows my mind how much jealousy I can be consumed with because of you and your reputation," I all but yell at Spencer.

"So it's my fault you can't control your insecurities?" Spencer asks me suddenly very calm. "You know what forget it, I'm done with this Ashley," No no no what is she saying?

"Done with what? I'm sorry, just forget I mentioned anything," By the look on Spencer's face I know that she's already made up her mind.

"No Ashley seriously, it's like I can never win with you! I try to show you that you're the only one I want but you just reject it and think I'm just saying shit," Spencer says standing up off of the couch to tower over me. I need to do something quick if I want to save this relationship.

"Look Spence," I say pulling her to sit back down and straddling her. I know seducing her is not the right way to go about this but I'm down to my last resort. "I'm sorry okay, I just don't want to lose you," I tell her leaning down to look into her eyes. I see care shining back in them but I just don't know where her head is right now.

"This shit really pisses me off Ashley. You know I don't do jealous girlfriends," Spencer tells me as I put her hands on my waist.

"I know and I'm trying to control it. It's just I know what it feels like to want you, matter of fact to _crave_ you, and I would do anything to get a fix," I tell her dipping down to kiss her nose.

"Anything?" Spencer asks me with a look in her I eye that I know very well. She gives a not so subtle look down towards her crotch area and I instantly know what she wants. I slid down to the floor in front of her while keeping eye contact. I grab the hem of her shorts and pull as she lifts up to slide them down. I see that she's already hard and I get a bit excited as well. I pull her shorts and boxers down to her ankles. I feel my panties getting moist as I stare at her erection. Spencer just looks at me with desire shining through her stare. I give her a small smile as I take the tip into my mouth. I see her close her eyes and lean her head back relaxingly. Slowly I lick the head up and down for a few seconds, and then move down on it more. I've gotten really good at giving her head since we first did it so I'm pretty good at getting most of it in my mouth. I glide her dick in and out of my mouth, taking in the whole thing all at once. I feel it hit the back of my throat and hear a guttural groan come from Spence. She grabs the back of my head, ushering it up and down her shaft. I repeat the movement for a few minutes. By the sounds she's making I can tell she's close. I love the taste of her cum. It's like salty and sweet at the same time. She bites her bottom lip and I can tell she's almost there. I roll her balls between my fingers and feel her start to tense. Spencer holds my head with her dick fully in my mouth. She starts to shoot in my mouth and I feel it slide down my throat. She lets up her grip on my head and I slowly slide my mouth back up making sure not to choke. I look at Spencer and see her breathing deeply with her eyes still closed. I hate that we can't seem to find another way to resolve our issues without some sexual act but at this point I don't care because it's hot.

"Better?" I say breaking the silence first.

"Much," She responds pulling me up into a piercing kiss. Her shorts are still down and I feel her dick getting hard again underneath me. We kiss for like 10 minutes before there is a knock on her door. I move off of her as she stands up. She pulls her shorts up and I slap her on her butt. She laughs and walks over to answer the door. I'm glad that this is over but I know we still have issues to sort through.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to call me before you just show up at my crib," I hear Spencer say scathingly to whoever's at the door.

"I'm sorry boss," The stranger says with a nervous tremble in his voice. I'm guessing he's one of her employees. I've never heard Spencer talk so meanly to someone so it's a bit scary to hear her speak this way.

"Yeah damn right you are! Let's take this outside," she whispers out angrily. I guess she doesn't want me to hear whatever they have to discuss. I still don't even know what she really does for a living. She once again leaves the door cracked and I once again become very nosey. It's always been a bad trait of mine. I move over towards the door and luckily they didn't move down towards the elevator. I make sure not to be seen this time and carefully place my hands to hold the door still.

"Boss there's been an accident. Those guys on 23rd tried to go after JB but he was able to get away with only a mild concussion and a couple of bruises," the stranger tells her.

"Damnit! Did he have anything on him?" Spence says grabbing her head in frustration.

"No he just got finished for the day when they came and attacked him," Whoa! attack? What are they talking about?

"What color?" Spencer asks. I wonder what that means.

"Blue," he responds.

"Shit! Okay I'll meet up with ya'll tomorrow at the usual spot. Tell everyone to be there and be on time," Spencer tells him using that scary voice I'm not used to hearing from her. He nods and walks off to the elevator. Spencer watches him until he disappears and walks back to the door. I quickly run over to the couch and pretend to be reading a magazine that was on the coffee table. She comes in and runs over to jump on me. She doesn't seem to suspect anything so she must not have seen me eavesdropping.

"Mhm," Spence says leaning down to kiss me. The kiss gets deep and I wrap my legs around her back. She grabs the back of my thighs roughly and pulls me into her more. She moves down to nibble on my neck and I'm reminded of what pure bliss feels like.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Spencer asks me kissing my collarbone.

"Mhm no—I have—I have the day off," I manage to get out. I love when we remodel the office.

Spence continues to kiss my neck but moves further down to my breast. Soon my bra is removed and I feel her attack my nipples with her teeth. She slightly bites and it feels wonderful. I throw my head back and scratch at her strong back. We are both naked from the waist up and I feel the heat get trapped between our bodies. I glide my hands down her back and go to pull her shorts down again. She goes to pull my jeans down and I let her, knowing she'll stop before things get too carried away. I'm still not ready to go all the way yet but I know it won't be too much longer. Spencer kisses down to my panties and I feel myself getting lost in her touch. She kisses the hem of my black lace panties and I grab the back of her head egging her on. She kisses back up my body and leans up on her forearms near my head. We just stare at each other, talking with our eyes. She brings her right hand up to trace the contours of my face and I close my eyes at her gentle touch. She looks at me and I can see the love in her eyes but I know she's not yet ready to say the words out loud to me. But when she is I'll be here for her because I know that what we have is real and worth waiting a lifetime for.


	5. Chapter 5

So here it is! Enjoy and Please Review!

P.S. I'm not too good with the sexual things so i hope this works lol

* * *

Spencer's POV (Three Months Later)

So Ash and I have been dating for about 8 months now and it's been great, minus a few jealousy-filled moments on Ash's part. Since our last argument I've been sure to keep my lady friends to a minimum, especially for sleepovers. In doing so Ash has really been trusting; she even let Veronica stay at my place for a 3 days when her apartment flooded. Still, I was over at her crib most of the time so there was no room for an argument. She's been asking me about my job for some reason, but I just find a way to avoid the topic. It's not like I'm lying to her, just leaving some details out to avoid hurting her. No one really knows what I do and I choose to keep it that way.

I'm currently on my way to go pick up Ash for our dinner date at Red Lobster. I let her choose and that's what she wanted. I pull up to her complex and text her to come out. I get out opening her door for her as I see her walk out with a sexy pink halter top, a nice short black skirt, and black knee high boots. She walks over and kisses me as I open her door. We pull back from each other and just check each other out silently. I'm wearing a white short-sleeve V-neck with my usual dark blue jeans and black converses. She leans in to kiss me one more time and I hold her there by her thin waist. We end the kiss and get in the car. I walk back around to the driver's side and pull off. We get to the restaurant and the host seats us at a nice booth. I see this girl that looks familiar but I can't for the life of me remember her name. She looks at me and smirks but I don't know what for; unless I slept with her once before or something. I quickly bring my gaze back to Ash, silently relieved that she was looking at her menu and not me.

"Babe what are you getting?" She says looking up from her menu.

"Oh uhh—I think I'm going to get the shrimp and scallop pasta," The picture looks nice so why not?

"That does look good but I think I'll try a lobster dish. Well maybe not—I don't know, you pick something for me," My baby's so indecisive it's cute.

"Ash it's not like this is a life or death situation. Just close your eyes and twirl your hand around and pick whatever your finger lands on," I tell her chuckling slightly.

"But what if what I land on is nasty?" Ash asks tilting her head cutely.

"Then you just do it again!" I love our playful banter.

"Oh alright," Ash says as she closes her eyes and whirls her hand around for a few seconds. She lands on the coconut and pineapple shrimp and looks pensive for a moment.

"This looks alright I guess," She says noticing the picture of the dish on the menu.

"Took you long enough," I reply jokingly.

"Shut up! There are just so many options and you know how I get," Ash replies playing with the salt shaker.

"Yeah well no one told you to be so indecisive, now did they?" I say.

"No but no one told you to be an asshole but I'm not judging you, am I?" She says all too quickly with an added smirk. I forgot how good she is with comebacks.

"Be quiet. You won this round but remember whose bed you climb into at night," Take that!

"Yeah yeah…you're ugly," Ash says while now playing with the pepper shaker.

"Oh yeah? Well you have a huge—" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because mystery girl walks over to our table and smiles down at us.

"Hello," She says plainly. Who is this girl?

"Hello?" Ash says with a raised eyebrow looking in my direction. I didn't catch the look because I was checking out this girl's boobs. Not for that reason though! I'm just thinking that I would remember those boobs; they are rather large.

"Hey wassup?" I say with a friendly smile. Don't want her to think I'm a douche bag that forgot her name.

"I know that this is going to sound kind of random but are you Spencer Carlin by any chance?" Mystery girl says facing my direction but not blocking Ashley from view either.

"Uhh yeah I am, why?" I say skeptically.

"Well it seems that you and my sister were very close. She showed me your picture and I just had to come over to see if it was really you," So I slept with her sister?

"Who's your sister?" I hope I can match the name to a face. I look over to Ash and see her eyeing the girl interestingly. I have no idea what that means but as long as she isn't glaring at me I'm good.

"Sarah. Oh and I'm Stephanie," Stephanie says looking at me as if she was trying to jog my memory of her sister.

"Oh uhh…I don't think I remember any Sarah's. I'm really sorry," I tell her sincerely. Sarah is such a sweet name. I wonder if I was sober when I met her.

"Oh you don't know her she just knows you," Stephanie says with a bright smile and a laugh at the end of her sentence.

"So she knows me how?" I say with a 'so what?' face. Ash looks on with more interest than before.

"Well she went to high school with you. She's actually over at my table but she's too shy to say anything. She had the biggest crush on you back then and I can see why. No offense to you," she ends addressing Ashley with that last comment.

"None taken," Ash responds with a slight smile thrown in there.

"Well she shouldn't be so shy…I'm not _that_ intimidating," I say looking around her to see what looks to be her sister quickly ducking behind the booth. I laugh to myself and turn my attention back to the conversation.

"That's what I said! But she says that you never noticed her and she doesn't want to embarrass herself by believing that you did. Blah blah blah," Oh I see now.

"So why did you come over here again?" Ash says a little too nasty for my liking. Stephanie looks over to her and looks to be biting her tongue.

"I just wanted to see if it was really you. I mean you don't look that different but still—I didn't recognize you. She always talked about you but I'm three years older and kind of told her to shut up whenever your name was mentioned several times throughout my day," she says looking back in her sister's direction.

"Excuse me ma'am," our waiter, Robert, says to Stephanie. She moves aside as he places our dishes on the table. I ask him for a refill of Dr. Pepper and turn to look at my food. It smells delicious and I barely manage to catch my drool.

"So you came over here to tell Spencer that your sister use to have a huge crush on her, while her current girlfriend is sitting right across from her…?" Ash says while looking at Stephanie disbelievingly. I don't know whether to be upset or take her question into consideration. I mean it is kind of true.

"Yes well how was I supposed to know that you were her girlfriend? For all I know you are just a close friend," Stephanie responds with an edge to her voice.

"Alright well when your sister grows some balls tell her to come say hi, I might just recognize her," I tell Stephanie jokingly trying to ease some of the tension.

"Yeah will do. You guys enjoy your dinner," she replies walking back to her booth.

"Did you have to be so rude Ashley? Gosh," I ask calmly, trying to gain my excitement back for this food.

"Do you not think it was a bit inconsiderate of her to just come over here for _that shit_?" Ash says hastily picking at her food.

"I mean don't get me wrong I understand that you were in an awkward position, but did you also didn't have to address her like she was a complete bitch. She was just being curious for her sister. Don't come at me with that, you would've done the same thing and you know it," I say just about done with my food and more focused on this argument.

"I understand but still I just—I don't know just—forget I said anything," she finishes with a sigh. I don't like arguing so I'm just going to drop this.

"Look I know how you must've felt but you know that I was just humoring her. I will probably never see either of them again," I tell her reaching for her hand and clasping it gently.

"I know I'm sorry for making it into something it wasn't," Ash replies with her head down.

"No I always want you to tell me how you feel about something bothering you. And I understand how hard it is for you when your girlfriend's a slut. I love that you're at least trying now," I lean over to kiss her and it gets a bit intense. She pulls back, no doubt, realizing where we are.

We go back to eating our delicious food and having light conversation. I love that she talks to me so randomly; like she doesn't know what topic to talk about so she just talks about them all. We finish and I ask Robert for the bill. We pay and get in the car to head to my place. It's about 7:30 p.m. so it is too soon to sleep. We get to my building and head up to my suite. I open the door and as soon as I do Ash grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. We kiss over to the couch and I fall on top of her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that since we kissed at the restaurant," she whispers into my lips. Pulling my shirt up she begins to kiss my neck tantalizingly slow. I sit up to pull my shirt off while Ash leans up to pull hers off as well.

"God you taste so good," I respond grabbing at her hips with an ache building in my stomach.

"Mhm," was Ash's response to my squeezing of her bra clad breast.

"Let's go to the bedroom babe," Holy shit! Is she saying what I think she is?

"Wait—what? Are you—are you sure?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah I think you've waiting long enough, don't you?" Hell yeah I have! Wait I have to go about his romantically.

"Wait can we like meet back up in like thirty minutes?" I hate to end this here but we can resume later.

"What? Why? What's wrong with now?" Ash asks with insecurity shining through her eyes.

"Nothing I just want to do something first," I tell her.

"Well alright, do you want me to dress in anything in particular?" Shit how about just skipping the romance and fucking? Wait no _making love_. Wow I really do love her don't I?

"Uhh if you want," I say gulping deeply.

"Okay well I'll see you in a few," Ash says kissing me sweetly, grabbing my keys, and bouncing out of my apartment.

* * *

Ashley's POV

So we're finally going to do the deed. I'm crazy excited. I get in Spencer's car to head to my place since she picked me up. I get there in ten minutes only speeding a little and hurry to put something sexy lingerie under my clothes. I'm changed in twenty minutes flat and rush out a goodbye to Kyla on the way out. I pull up to Spencer's and practically run to the elevator to get to her floor. I get outside and lightly knock. The first thing I notice when she opens the door is the dimmed lights. She grabs my hand shyly and drags me in and softly pushes me against the door.

"You know I've never had planned sex before. I've heard it can be a bit boring," she tells me taking my bag and her keys to put them on the table.

"Well let's see if we can change those opinions," I tell her pulling her into a heated kiss by her shirt.

"Mhm," Spence moans as out tongues meet.

We walk backwards, never separating, until the back of her legs hit the arm of the couch. She pulls me into her more by grabbing my butt and pushing forward. I feel her hands grab the back of my thighs and I know she wants me to jump up so she can carry me to the bedroom. I lift up and feel her strong arms hold me up. She slowly guides us to the bedroom as we deepen the kiss. I feel her tongue probing my mouth and it excites me for what's to come. We enter the room and I see few a candles scattered and pink rose petals on the bed. We get to the bed and Spencer softly lays me down onto the silk sheets as I scoot up to the headboard. She settles on top of me and I silently give her my permission to make my body hers. I reach to pull her shirt off, once again, and she does the same to me only to whistle when she sees the sexy red-laced bra I have on. My panties match too thanks to Victoria's Secret. She stares at my breast for a good thirty seconds before she decides to remove the obstacle. She sighs deeply as if she is trying to stay controlled but I really don't want her to right now. She leans down to take my left nipple between her lips and I feel the anticipation growing in my lower region. She does the same thing to my right nipple and I want nothing more than to be completely naked right now. I push my hips up to let her know I want my jeans off _now_. She reads the message loud and clear and unbuttons my jeans to slide them off. She notices my matching thong and looses all control, lunging at my lower half; sucking and biting any place that she could find. I'm pretty sure she's leaving hickies in random places but it feels too good to object. I arch my back into her as she bites near my pelvis which sends a pleasurable shock through my entire body.

"God baby I need more!" Spence all but screams as I lean up to quickly take off her jeans. I unbutton them and hurriedly pull them down her legs. She's wearing blue and green plaid boxers and I can see her erection already growing bigger and bigger by the second. I yank her boxers down as she yanks my panties off at the same time. When she presses her body against mine I know that I've reached heaven and live for nothing more than this moment right here. We stay pressed against each other for a few minutes to get used to the satisfying feeling.

"You feel so nice," I whisper into her neck with my arms wrapped around her tightly. Her hands are caressing my sides and I feel myself getting wet just from the sensations she's giving me. I feel the tip of her dick nudge against my opening and gasp at how much I enjoy it. She whispers softly that she'll enter slowly and I forget about all of the worry and insecurities I'm filled with on a day-to-day basis and just _feel_. I spread my legs to allow her to settle between them better. She moves into position and I feel her head slowly penetrate my opening. I help her guide her dick into me and cry out when she's an inch in. She's so thick that I'm not use to my opening pushing so far apart, but it feels heavenly. She slows down a bit and stays very still but I can tell it's taking her a lot of restraint to. She pushed another inch in and I think I'm finally use to the feeling so I grab her ass to encourage her to enter more. Soon she's all the way in and I am introduced to Spencer Carlin's amazing stroke game. She starts off slow but soon begins to hump faster and I feel myself starting to let go. She grabs my thighs to stroke faster and I can't control what's coming out of my mouth.

"Shit Spence! God baby faster!" I yell, scratching at her back and biting her shoulder.

"Damn baby cum for me," Spencer tells me, leaning down for a hot kiss.

She's humping me as fast as humanly possible as I scratch at her back. I feel myself starting to cum and bite down on her shoulder. I cum hard as Spencer keeps pumping to get herself off. I feel her shoot and collapse, limply, against me. We stay in that position for a few minutes as we regain control of our breathing. I'm suddenly overcome with a feeling begging for more so I switch our positions so I can ride her. Spencer is a bit surprised by my strength but gets an aroused look in her eyes when she sees our new position. I slowly start to move in a circular motion and notice Spence's face contort into different emotions. She rams her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip hard. I start a faster up and down motion and feel her dick exit half way then slam fully back into my pussy. I moan out and grab her chest for leverage. Soon we're both cumming again and I'm sure that I'm pregnant considering we didn't use a condom; the thought never even crossed my mind. I don't even let that thought linger in my head as I am overcome with sudden sleepiness. Spencer must have noticed this as she turns me over and lays me down on the pillow, pulling the blanket up to cover us both. She kisses me and whispers a something too quiet so I ask her to repeat herself.

"I love you," she says louder this time. I can't believe she really said it. I know for sure she was waiting for a moment like this to say it and I'm glad she didn't choke and say something else. I look at her with tears in my eyes and grab her face to pull her into a loving kiss. I kiss her as if she were my lifeline; though I know in my heart she pretty much is. I turn around and pull her arm around my waist to spoon. Her other arm goes under my neck and she grips me for dear life. I grip her arms just as tight with a content smile on my face. We've gotten past this hurdle and I know we'll be able to get past future ones as well.

It's currently 12 midnight and my body is craving more of our earlier activities. I nudge Spence out of her sleep.

"Babe—baby, wake up! I'm horny again," I tell her bluntly. She slowly opens those blue eyes of hers and I'm overcome with immense happiness.

"Damn baby…now that you've got a taste of this, does that mean we'll being doing this often?" Spence says motioning at her body, hovering mainly over her dick.

"How much is often?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Ehh I don't know. Two or three times a day I would say," she answers smugly. That's a lot of sex and if I didn't have to work on weekdays I would take her up on that offer.

"And you don't think that's a bit excessive?" I laugh out.

"Nope. Matter of fact that's my bare minimum," she responds placing her hands on my breasts. She softly begins to knead them and I know that we're about to start another round. She pauses as if she's thinking about something and shifts out from under me, totally getting off of the bed. She begins to pace in all her naked glory and if I wasn't so concerned about her, I would probably be laughing at her.

"Spence—honey what's wrong?" I grab her to stop her pacing.

"Shit Ash!" she says grabbing her head in distress, "We didn't use a condom!" Okay…I guess it's time for _her_ freak-out moment.

"Oh yeah well—" I start trying to calm her down.

"I totally wasn't even thinking about it! Shit—wait! Are you pregnant?" It doesn't happen that fast does it?

"No I don't think so. Well, I wouldn't know now anyways," I spit out before she cut me off again.

"Shit what if you are? I'm not ready to be a parent, am I? No wait don't answer that! I'm not ready so you can't be pregnant, do you hear me?" Spence tells me hysterically. I'm so confused right now.

"Spence even if I am pregnant what are you going to do? It's too late to go back and slip a condom on," I say soothingly.

"Yeah well, you just better hope that you're not pregnant," This is actually getting really funny; maybe I should play around with her a bit.

"Then again the chances of me being pregnant right now are pretty high. I read somewhere that cumming in a girl once is at fifty percent but twice now, that percentage goes up by about forty percent," I tell her knowingly. Her eyes widen and her jaw slacks. Knowing she is close to passing out I run over to her and take her face between my hands.

"Baby I'm just kidding," I see her visibly deflate with relief.

"Damnit Ash, don't play like that!" She says pushing me away but I just grab hold of her forearms.

"I'm sorry babe it was just too funny to see you freak out like that," I tell her wrapping my arms around her neck.

"And either way I think you would make a good mommy or daddy. Wait—you do realize our kid is going to be confused as shit about which one you are,"

"Shit baby I get confused about which one I am when you put it that way and stop talking about it as if it's already forming in you," Spence responds kneading my butt.

"Well you never know I might just—" I quickly end the sentence when I notice Spencer glare at me.

"We're not ready and that's that. Plus we're not even married! Our parents would kill us if we didn't get married first; you know how old school and traditional they are," she does have a point. My parents in particular would flip.

"Yeah you're right. Well let's hope that I'm not just yet," I tell her pushing her back to the bed.

"And no more sex until we get condoms! I mean it Ash," Is she serious! I know for a fact that she doesn't have any around. She threw them away to show that she was committed and wasn't after me for sexual reasons. I know I can change her mind so I slowly walk towards her to straddle her waist.

"Are you sure baby? I'm really wet right now," I tell her grinding into her so she can feel it.

"Shit Ash stop it. You can't—you can't do that, it's cheating," Spence barely gets that out so I know that she'll lose resolve soon. I kiss her chest and slowly move down. She's still naked and very aroused from what I can see. She flips us over and I know that she's game now. I'm wide awake so there's no way that we're going to end anytime soon.

I pull back from our kiss and whisper "I love you Spencer Carlin."

"I love you too Ashley Davies," she replies before she dips back in to kiss me. This is going to be one long morning!


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

I wake up to feel Spencer gripping me for dear life. I love when she spoons me like this; I feel as if I'm contently trapped in a cocoon. I turn a bit to see that she is outside of the covers and has her left eyebrow raised. I don't know why she even bothers to wear covers at night, she most always ends up out of them by morning. She gently smiles in her sleep and I can only hope she is dreaming of me. I glance over at the clock to see that it is, in fact, past noon. I'm not surprised though; we didn't finish our nighttime activities until early dawn. Spence definitely put in work so it only makes sense that she is more tired than I am. I slowly move Spencer's arms from around me to get up and shower, realizing that I'm still much very naked and Spence has her boxers on. How unfair of her to get to put some clothes on. I barely get her right arm from around my waist before she notices the movement and claims it again. I'm just going to try the quick approach and escape. I hurry and take both of her arms into my hands and detangle them from my body and slide off the bed. That didn't work too well because at the suddenness of it all Spencer pushes up and we both fall to the floor. I'm stuck under her weight and she thinks it's funny that I'm squished.

"See now, you shouldn't have tried to escape like that," Spencer laughs.

"Well if you didn't have me in a death grip it wouldn't have been so hard," I reply with a pout.

"Aww I thought you liked it when I spooned you like that," She says pulling herself up using the bed while offering her hand to me. I let her pull me up and we both fall back onto the bed.

"I do_ going to sleep_, but not when I wake up," I think we're past the point in our relationship where we sugarcoat things for the benefit of not offending one another.

"What's the difference? You're in the same state either way," Spencer says smartly.

"Well if you must know I have to pee. Which is why I needed to escape your inhumanly strong grip," I respond.

"Psh inhumanly? I think not," Spencer says getting off the bed and dragging me over to her at the edge by my forearms.

"Let's have sex," I say plainly. I didn't mean for it to sound so detached and unemotional but that's probably how it came across.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're using my body for your own pleasure," Spencer says softly kissing my knuckles.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't really care why I want your body," I respond back.

"This is true," Spencer says leaning down to kiss me. I grab her by her neck to deepen the kiss. I hear a soft buzzing over my increasingly thumping heart but choose to ignore it.

"Baby your phone," Spencer says breaking the kiss. She moves to get back up when I tighten my grip on her and pull her back into me.

"Forget about it," I say trying to stay in the moment. She nods as we get back into the heavy kissing. She straddles me and begins to kiss across my collarbone. I hear the incessant buzzing and become very annoyed.

"Babe just answer it," Spencer says with a sigh, getting off of me.

"Ugh!" I grunt out in anger. I walk over to the nightstand and check the screen to see Aiden's name flashing. I sigh and answer while mouthing that it's Aiden to Spence.

"Hello," I hope our moment isn't completely ruined after this phone call.

"Hey Ash, I was just wondering what you were up to today?" Aiden asks with a chipper kind of tone.

"Uhhh I don't really have any definitive plans unless you count hanging with Spencer," I respond looking over to Spencer to see that she is motioning towards the shower. I guess that confirms the ruined moment. Time of death 12:46.

"Oh. Well do you think you may want to ditch her and head to the beach," He suggests.

"Umm I don't think I want to ditch my girlfriend but we can call Kyla and some others and maybe have a group thing going on," I say hoping he would take the hint that Spence wasn't leaving the picture anytime soon.

"C'mon Ash you've barely left her side, even when we hang out she somehow turns it into some type of third wheel thing for me," Aiden says practically whining into the phone.

"I'm sorry that I want and like to spend time with my girlfriend Aiden. It's not like I never hang out with you at all. And since when did I start hanging with you one-on-one so often. Kyla or another one of our friends has always been present. It's a social thing Aiden, the more people the more fun," I respond with an attitude of my own. I mean the guy just interrupted the insanely hot sex me and Spencer were about to have!

"Look Ash I get that you love Spencer and all, but you have started to neglect and diverge from all of the people that came before her," Is he serious right now?

"Honestly Aiden I don't think it's your place and I think—matter of fact I _know_—that you're just saying these things because you, personally, don't like her. No one else seems to have a problem with the amount of time we spend together. Not Kyla, my parents, or any of my friends; just _you_, "I balance both relationships very well if I do say so myself. I hung out with you, without Spencer, last week and here you are complaining as if I owe you something. Get real," I rant in anger.

"Ash I'm not trying to over-step any boundaries but you can't seriously think that you and her are going to last. I've known people like her. I've seen what they can do at first glimpse and she's obviously running a game on you, whether you want to hear it or not. I just—," I've had about enough of this, it's absolutely ridiculous.

"You know what Aiden," I interrupt, "You're right about one thing, I don't want to hear this," I say then hit end call and toss my phone onto the bed.

"Shit babe what was all that yelling I heard in the shower?" Spence asks coming out of the shower with a muscle shirt and basketball shorts on.

"Nothing just Aiden being an ass again," I sigh pinching my nose in anxiety. I know he means well but his arguments don't make sense sometimes.

"You need me to take care of him? You know I got you," Spencer says puffing out her chest. She looks goofy but she succeeds in making me laugh. I walk over to her and give her a little peck before going to take my shower.

"And breakfast better be ready when I get out!" I yell once in the bathroom to Spencer.

"Yeah, adding the time it takes me to make two bowls of cereal in with your thirty minute shower, it'll already be soggy!" She yells back, heading to the kitchen. Guess we're having Trix for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast me and Spence head to the gym for a quick workout. I never saw any reason for me to work out but Spence told me that it's a part of how she got so good in bed, so I had to investigate. This was two months ago and it turns out that she tricked me into believing such a fact. She said she only said that because she wanted me to stay in good health so we could live together in our old age. I couldn't get angry at the act of romance so I kept with it. Plus it does, in fact, relieve some of one's sexual frustrations; something Spence told me in truth this time. She says its part of how she was able to quit having so much sex. We work our way around the equipment and head to the showers to change. On our way out we run into Aiden, which is no surprise to me since some external force loves seeing me in misery. Spencer takes a defensive stance partially in front of me as we near him.

"Hey Ash…Spencer. I'm sorry about the phone call. I was out of line and disrespected your relationship with Spencer," he says not bothering to beat around the bush.

"It's fine Aiden. I just don't see why the same conversation keeps occurring on a monthly basis," Spencer says not even recognizing the fact that he addressed me, or caring for that matter. She straightens out her form to appear intimidating. That stance intimidates most so I wonder how Aiden feels with her signature stare accompanying it.

"Look Spencer I understand that we will probably never get along. I mean we're able to be cordial for Ash but other than that we don't say much to one another, but I've known Ash way longer than you have. I've seen her get her heart broken by tools that like to play games. You may think I'm stupid but I've always been very observant," He says stepping closer to her. I can see one of the trainer's eyes flicker over to us every so often to make sure we aren't going to cause a disturbance.

"That's why you've had a private investigator come check me out, huh?" Wait…what? I see Spencer with a satisfied smirk on her face while Aiden looks like he got his hand caught in a cookie jar.

"Yeah you see," Spencer says stalking around him in a circle, "I know people like you that pine over someone for so long that any relationship that looks threatening they do their best to sabotage it. You hired a PI to find out anything that could possibly break me and Ash up, but you're having some trouble finding anything past the fifty year old at the dry-cleaning place I visit that flirts with me all the time, aren't you? Thought I wouldn't find out. Admit it, the search was a bust. And guess what not only did you invade my privacy you also broke the trust Ash had in you—I mean you just severed it. Now who's breaking who up," Spencer whispers out as I give Aiden a death glare.

"Are you serious right now? Like I'm deadass, are you fucking serious?" I scream in anger, annoyance, and any other negative stamp I can put on what I'm feeling.

"Ash I'm sorry—I was only doing it for your own good," he says blocking my path, trying to persuade me to hear him out.

"No Aiden you didn't. I can't even believe you. You need to move like right now," I say shoving him hard in the chest. His stance remains unmoved until Spencer pulls me back and gets in his face again.

"You better move before I make you a cripple," Aiden desperately tries to catch my eyes but I just avoid his pathetic looks from all angles. He steps aside as Spencer and I walk out of the gym towards the car. We get in and Spencer starts to drive back to her place. It's pretty silent until I speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I honestly don't want to ruin your friendship with him Ash. You've known him forever and I've been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt but he keeps testing me and it pisses me off," Spencer responds, grabbing my left hand to kiss my knuckles. I don't know why she likes to do that but it's one of her many sweet gestures.

"Yeah well that decision may not be in your control for long," I quietly sigh out, looking out the window and thinking for the rest of the car ride.


End file.
